Example embodiments of light reflectors comprising reflecting cones made from one or more layers of optical films, which may be suitable for use in recessed light fixtures, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/718,013, and filed Dec. 18, 2012. Typical example embodiments may comprise one or more layers of optical films, which may be configured into a cone shape with a smaller top opening through which a light source may protrude through, and a larger bottom opening, which may serve as the optical aperture of the light reflector.
Example embodiments of cone mounting or support apparatuses, which may be suitable for use with recessed light fixtures, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/758,222 entitled “Cone Mounting, Support, or Gasket Apparatus” filed Feb. 4, 2013. Certain embodiments of the disclosed technology may provide mounting or support apparatus that may attach to example embodiments of light reflector cones, and which may be configured to retrofit over top of recessed light fixture reflector trims. Certain other embodiments of the previously disclosed technology may provide mounting or support apparatus that may attach to example embodiments of light reflector cones, and which may be configured to attach directly to recessed light fixture housings with torsion clips.